


Позволь мне

by Furimmer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: В следующий раз, когда Кроули начинает с «Позволь мне…», ему даже не нужно заканчивать предложение.— Всегда, — говорит Азирафаэль и затыкает его поцелуем. — Глупое ты создание.





	Позволь мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402321) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting). 



Хотя Кроули скорее умрёт, чем признается в этом, Азирафаэль заметил, что у демона есть… ну в общем, есть способность заботиться о людях.

По крайней мере, об одном.

_Я открою, позволь мне взять твоё пальто, позволь мне искусить тебя обедом, позволь мне помочь, позволь мне…_

Позволь мне.

И Азирафаэль позволяет ему. А как иначе? Он ждёт и колеблется, чтобы Кроули мог поторопиться (о, конечно, он не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, словно он торопится) к другой стороне машины и открыть ему дверь. Он прочищает горло и с надеждой смотрит на Кроули, когда на одной из верхних полок оказывается книга, до которой он не может дотянуться, хотя там есть лестница. Он позволяет искусить себя, ухаживать за ним, приглашать на обед и издаёт соответствующие звуки в знак протеста, прежде чем, как всегда неизбежно, сдаться, когда Кроули настаивает на оплате счёта, даже если он пил только кофе, в то время как у Азирафаэля был полноценный обед из трёх блюд.

Он делает это, потому что они друзья, даже несмотря на то, что они по разные стороны большую часть времени, и он знает, что у Кроули больше нет возможности заботиться о ком-то ещё.

У демона есть растения, бедные запуганные существа, но если он будет добрым, это может испортить его демонический образ, который Кроули так пытается сохранить.  
Демоны, как неоднократно говорил Кроули, нехорошие. Они грубые, не умеют заботиться и не ласковые, хотя Кроули воплощение всего этого, как бы он не отрицал. Один из маленьких парадоксов жизни.

Почему он сделал Азирафаэля своим единственным исключением — единственным существом, о котором он позволяет себе заботиться, хоть и с осторожностью, — ангел не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

(За исключением конечно того факта, что он знает, он знает, он всегда знал. У них обоих есть что-то, в чём они не любят признаваться.)

Но Азирафаэля нельзя винить за то, что порой он всё же идёт на уступки. Просто дать своему другу шанс побаловать себя, раз он не может иначе.

Если бы он, например, появился на пороге Кроули замёрзший и промокший после того, как попал под дождь по дороге (он мог бы взять такси, конечно, но тогда Кроули не стал бы суетиться из-за него). Он не смог бы взять его пальто, высушив его быстрым движением с запахом серы, прежде чем настоять на том, что Азирафаэля нужно укутать одеялом, набросить его на плечи и напоить чаем _(Позволь мне принести тебе чашечку чая, я могу сделать погорячее, если ты хочешь),_ пока он не перестанет трястись. Его руки были тёплыми и сухими, там, где они касались руки Азирафаэля, когда подавал кружку.

Ладно, возможно, он делает это не только ради Кроули, но Азирафаэль склонен настаивать на том, что, если и не абсолютно, то хотя бы по большей части ради Кроули. В конце концов, именно для этого и существуют друзья, не так ли?

Тем не менее, есть пределы тому, насколько социально приемлемо любить своих друзей, особенно если вы мужчины или, по крайней мере, у вас форма мужчин. Только Азирафаэль может позволить им сохранить их отношения в рамках приличий. Во всяком случае, в границах того, что правильно в этом веке. Кроули, по крайней мере, шёл в ногу со временем.

Речь только о том, как сильно вы можете заботиться о своём друге.

И возлюбленном, с другой стороны…

Это открывало целый мир новых возможностей.

Как _— Позволь мне приготовить для тебя завтрак._ — тёплый, преисполненный нежностью шёпот в его волосах в водянистом утреннем свете.

Когда он позволил себе принять горячую ванну в греховно-декадентской ванной Кроули, это было _— Откинься назад, позволь мне вымыть твои волосы._ Кроули разместился позади него, закатав рукава до локтей, время от времени касаясь дымящейся воды, и Азирафаэль не может отказать ему, когда он просит так сладко. Когда он хочет, чтобы о нём заботились, любили, прикасались к нему, относились к нему так бережно, так же отчаянно, как Кроули хочет делать это для него.

И позже, ох, насколько позже — _Позволь мне, ангел, пожалуйста._ — и конечно никто не мог винить его, когда Кроули так нравится заботиться о нём, за то, что он запутался пальцами в волосах своего возлюбленного и привёл его к тому, чего так страстно желал. А Кроули в свою очередь следовал каждому наставлению со сбившимся дыханием, как божественному указу. _— Ниже, вот здесь. И вот так. Языком. И не останавливайся._ И он так чрезмерно хорошо о нём заботится.

В следующий раз, когда Кроули начинает с _«Позволь мне…»_ , ему даже не нужно заканчивать предложение.

— Всегда, — говорит Азирафаэль и затыкает его поцелуем. — Глупое ты создание.


End file.
